


Say your name

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bolton Alert, Humiliation, M/M, Poor Robb, Red Wedding-Mention, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose no necesitaba un perro apaleado. Roose necesitaba un rey, alguien a quien poder humillar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say your name

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente Robb Stark no murió en la boda roja, sino que fue capturado por Ramsay Bolton. Ramsay lo torturó y luego se lo regaló a su padre ¬u¬

El vapor de la tina hacia estremecer al niño cada vez que se acercaba para colocarle una sanguijuela en el cuerpo.

Roose Bolton recordaba unos brillantes ojos azules, una sonrisa alegre y picara, una piel clara e ingenua. Pero lo que enfrente tenía era a un muchacho con el rostro sucio, encorvado, temblante y asustado.

—Ya es suficiente. Quítalas.

El muchacho que su hijo bastardo le regaló se detuvo apenas movió los labios. Con la cabeza gacha obedeció, hacia cualquier cosa que le dijeran, ¿dónde había quedado el joven que arrasaba con quien se le interpusiera en el campo de batalla?

Roose salió de la tina, el muchacho lo asistió y le secó el cuerpo. El señor de Fuerte Terror lo observó, quedaba tan poco de aquel respetado rey. «El Rey en el Norte.» Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, una mueca se originó en su rostro, tal vez era una sonrisa. «Murió en la Boda Roja.»

—Apestas, toma un baño y ve a mi habitación apenas termines. —Le indicó, el muchacho apenas ladeó la cabeza. —Rápido, quítate esos harapos.

Roose no necesitaba un regalo y mucho menos un perro apaleado, Roose necesitaba un rey al cual dominar. «Puedo matarlo.» Lo descartó al instante, servía vivo y el muchacho tampoco se lo había pedido, el muchacho nunca le pedía nada.

Al principio, tener a su merced a aquel que alguna vez tuvo que obedecer era embriagador y últimamente se sentía aburrido, era aburrido que no mostrara alguna señal de odio, de vergüenza ¿a dónde fue a parar tanto honor? ¿Qué es lo que pensaría Ned Stark? Roose se preguntó, nada de orgullo tendría si ese fuera su hijo.

—Mi señor. —El muchacho dijo con un bajo tono de voz.

Estaba delgado, muy delgado, la piel se le encastraba en los huesos junto a las cicatrices; Ramsay le había dejado sus partes masculinas, para el deleite de su padre. Roose sintió un cosquilleó entre su entrepierna cuando el desnutrido y desnudo muchacho traspasó la puerta. Siempre quiso follarse a ese niño que colmaba su paciencia, deseaba humillarlo; mas ahora que era un sirviente más, no se encontraba algo que fuera más allá de un simple polvo.

—Acércate. —Roose se sentó en la silla revestida de pieles de lobo.

El muchacho caminaba tambaleante. Cada vez que daba un nuevo paso, Roose le encontraba una cicatriz nueva. Los ojos siempre en el suelo, a Roose le gustaba verlo por completo y el muchacho con timidez complacía a su amo.

—Dime tu nombre.

No había uno en particular, solo era reconocido como la mascota del señor de Fuerte Terror y algún que otro adjetivo bajo. Al muchacho parecía no importarle su nombre, pero a Roose si, Roose lo recordaba y lo anhelaba.

El muchacho no contestó y se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso.

—No, no. —Colocó su mano entre el labio y los amarillentos dientes. —Ya te he dicho para que se usan tus labios, ¿morderlos es un uso permitido?

—No, mi señor. —El muchacho murmuró.

—Vamos, has lo que te he enseñado.

El muchacho se arrodilló y tomó la polla de su señor entre sus agrietadas manos. Roose suspiró cuando los secos labios del muchacho rodearon la punta. El muchacho con su boca rellena, era una gran vista pero aun a si faltaba algo que lograra encenderlo por completo.

El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en la clara piel del muchacho y los cabellos ya no se veían opacos, eran de un resplandeciente color rojizo; los ojos sin rastro de vida seguían sin verlo. Roose acarició los cabellos del muchacho, enredó sus dedos entre estos y los jaló, sus ojos finalmente se conectaron.

—Dime tu nombre. —Roose le pidió, con un matiz suave y dulce en su voz.

El muchacho no dijo nada, los ojos de este se humedecieron. Al momento en que las lágrimas corrieron a través de las mejillas, el muchacho movió sus labios para sacar una chillona súplica.

—Continua.

No era esa humillación la que Roose quería, no deseaba humillar a un muchacho que si quiera podía decir su nombre. El Bolton chasqueó la lengua, no era placentero, la boca del muchacho no lo complacía. ¿Qué placer se podría encontrar en un simple sirviente? Su sangre se enfriaba, con cada toque crecía el frio.

—Suficiente. —El muchacho se paralizó, estremecido. —A la cama.

El muchacho allí lo esperó, tendido cabeza abajo como su señor ya le había enseñado. Roose se acercó, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron la espina dorsal ajena. El muchacho se sacudió cuando las manos de Roose cotonearon su torso.

—Iré a Invernalia, tú vendrás conmigo. —Escucho un chirrido, quizás de los dientes del muchacho. — ¿Quieres que te permita asistir a la boda de tu hermana?

—Si le place a mi señor.

«Su lengua no está llena de barro.» La paciencia de Roose escaseaba, _si le place a mi señor_ , el muchacho no había tenido ninguna reacción; los esfuerzos que hacía por complacerlo eran inútiles. Roose recorrió las cicatrices, no era el joven que quería, no obstante el sentimiento de tocarlo y atraerlo hacia él lo invadía.

—Tu nombre ¿lo recuerdas?

El muchacho gimió al momento en que Roose le apretó la rigidez. «Humillante.» Pensó, aquel muchacho lograba humillarse a sí mismo, estando tan húmedo entre las manos de su enemigo. Roose introdujo dos dedos en la entrada del muchacho, que gritó.

—Responde.

Los dedos no eran suficientes, Roose rápidamente volteó al muchacho y lo penetró, de mismo modo, sin espera alguna. El muchacho chilló y su respiración comenzó a ser irregular. Roose volvió las manos hacia el sexo contrario, el líquido pre seminal abundaba en la punta; Roose no le permitiría disfrutar de él, no a ese muchacho, ese muchacho no era merecedor de tal cosa.

—Dime tu nombre. —Insistió, presionando con fuerza sobre la polla del muchacho. — ¿Acaso quieres ser castigado?

La boca del muchacho solo expulsaba agudos grititos y ante su pregunta un ruego, pero no la respuesta que Roose ansiaba. _Obstinado_ , obstinado, seguía siendo obstinado. Roose mostro los dientes, a lo mejor en una mueca de enojo.

—Dime tu nombre. —Ordenó elevando su voz.

Lo embistió con violencia, más rabioso, más exasperado. Los dedos de Roose figuraron en el frágil cuello del muchacho, se clavaban entre la piel y los huesos; ese no era el joven que quería y no sería el joven al que extrañaría.

— ¡Di tu nombre! —Rugió.

—Por favor… —El muchacho rasguñó sus brazos.

—Dime tu nombre, ahora.

Las yemas de los dedos profundizaron el encuentro de las pieles. Los dedos del muchacho se encrespaban, se sacudía desesperado, movía inconstantemente sus labios, intentaba conseguir algo de aire entre sus pulmones.

—R… —Las lágrimas se amontonaban, rodaban y caían en la piel de Roose, una de ellas lo detuvo en seco. —R-Robb… me llamo Robb Stark.

En ese mismo momento las comisuras del señor de Fuerte Terror se alargaron en una disimulada sonrisa, un imperceptible sonido la acompaño, ¿había sido una risilla? ¿Una risa de felicidad?

—El Rey en el Norte. —Roose farfulló.

Estar dentro del Joven Lobo era un placer inigualable ¿alguna vez había sentido tal medida de regodeo? Sus dedos le dieron lugar a sus dientes en el cuello de Robb Stark. El lastimero ruido del llanto, los gritos y las suplicas llenaban sus oídos; eran los sonidos que Roose esperaba, un llanto de vergüenza, unos gritos desgarradores y unas suplicas que no pidieran clemencia ante un castigo, esta vez era suplicada la muerte.

Roose no necesitaba un muchacho que le lamiera el culo por cada cosa que hiciera. Roose necesitaba un rey, alguien que lo odiara, alguien que le pidiera que lo matara.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así es como termino siendo un Daddy Roose obsesionado con El Joven Lobo. No era eso a lo que quería llegar pero si Roose lo quiere, que se le va a ser. Y hasta que llegó a ser algo “romántico”.  
> Aah~ Hasta que me dio un poquito de lastima Robb~ (Pero no se preocupen, se fue rápido.)


End file.
